The present disclosure relates to an antenna module, an information communication device, and an information communication system.
In recent years, there are widely used non-contact IC cards and communication devices configured to perform non-contact proximity radio communication such as RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification). For example, methods using magnetic field coupling and electric field coupling are known as methods for the proximity radio communication, the magnetic field coupling using an alternating field caused by an antenna coil, the electric field coupling using a plate-shaped electrode as an antenna.
In addition, JP 2009-171070A describes incorporating a plurality of antennas and coils into one antenna module to enable transmission and reception using a plurality of communication systems.